


Forbidden Kiss

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adultery, F/M, kiss, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: Adulterous Kiss Drabble





	Forbidden Kiss

His lips were so full, so close. His famous tongue darted out and swept slowly across the bottom leaving a wet sheen in its wake.

I looked up into his emerald eyes, terrified but yearning for him. Every bit of me was screaming for attention, for the feeling of his hands upon me again in more than a handshake.

“When was your last first kiss?” Jensen asked suddenly, a slick smile crossing his lips.

I shook my head, confused for a moment before thinking about it. “April 4, 2003…” I answered. “Day after my nineteenth birthday.”

He bit his lip and nodded as his eyes traveled down my face once more. They set off a wave of heat that I could not ignore and I shivered with nerves.

“When was yours?” I asked, trying to distract myself from the pulse between my legs.

“About eleven years ago.” His voice was low and thick; it vibrated through me, sending a fresh jolt of desire straight to my core. He leaned closer; his fingertips hovered above my cheek, dancing in the air, never landing.

“What’s your husband’s name?”

I stared into his sparkling eyes, my stomach churning with anxiety. “Mark,” I whispered.

Jensen smiled as his hand finally landed against my cheek. “Do me a favor? Tell Mark I’m sorry.”

Our lips met and sparks erupted behind my eyes. His tongue pushed its way between my lips, searching and hungry. My hand moved on its own, sliding up his firm chest to rest on the back of his neck. When he pulled away, the room was spinning. I took a deep breath, pulling myself back together. Never before had a kiss knocked the air from my lungs. It was intense and magical and forbidden.

“When was your last second kiss?” I asked in between deep breaths.

He smiled, “Too long ago.”

With a newfound confidence fueled entirely by the desire to taste his lips again, I pressed my forehead to his and smiled, “I think we should remedy that…”


End file.
